FoxyXReader part oneHiding in pirate's cove
by Aimwolf
Summary: When you flee away from Bonnie and Chica you decide to hide in the Pirate Cove, only to meet Foxy there. However, he doesn't seem to want to kill you. Discover what's going on.


You could feel the tiredness laying in your heavy eyes, while you looked again at the monitor. The dark pizzeria could use some lights at night, but lucky enough you could still see that Bonnie was on cam2B, what meant you'd better check the left door any moment. It was the third time this night he was here and it was still 2:00 A.M. This was going to be a long night. You decided to first check up on Chica, who seems to have moved. The last time you saw her she was still in the diner room, but she could be quite a surprise sometimes. The yellow robot chicken had moved to cam 4A, so no need to worry about her right now. A sound on the left let you startle and you suddenly remember about Bonnie. You ran to the door and quickly smashed the button.

It didn't help. You could see him, hiding in the dark. In panic you ran to the other door and went to the left hallway. On the end Chica was still standing there, she didn't seem to see you right there. You could hear Freddy playing his music. What meant he must be in the kitchen. Shit. You started to ran as fast as you could and dove past Chica, going to the dinner room. You could hear her turning around. Even though you was almost out of breath you manage to make it to the pirate cove. You leaped inside and closed the curtains again. You listened to the sounds outside and noticed that Chica was moving away from you.

With a sigh of relief you sat down on the ground, feeling safe here. Until you remembered who was here as well. Your skin became pretty sweaty at that moment and half frozen in fear you turned around. Foxy was standing behind you, his pale yellow eyes were looking at you. He looked surprised. You giggled. ''Um, hey''. You stood up and was just about to run again, for the third time that night, when you felt his hook on your shoulder. Well, this was it. You closed your eyes, waiting for the strike. He started to talk. ''Welcome in Pirate's Cove'' he said with a creaking voice. What? Did he think you was a customer, visiting him? Confused but happy he didn't kill you, at least not now, you decided to play the game or what this was. "Thank you captain''.  
Your voice was pretty shaky as you had to calm down. Foxy laughed, a real pirate laugh of course. He smiled at you, as far as he could. "I was hoping that you would visit me, I like to show my cove to others'' he told you. Was that just his day program? Could it be possible that it suddenly started to play? He was out of order and you never saw him perform. It could be possible. Well, you decided to take the change anyway. ''It is an awesome cove'' you answered him, meaning it. It was a little bit dusty and there was a lot of toys laying on the right.  
Most of them had to do with pirates, like a big wooden ship with a plastic pirate flag in the highest mast. It was pretty impressive to see all the stuff hidden behind those purple curtains. However, you still was with one of those killer animatronics and even though he didn't seem to be dangerous right now, you'd better be on guard.

Before you knew it, the show could be over. Foxy was staring at you and you made a not really believable smile, sweat dropping on your uniform. He smiled as well, or whatever he was doing. It was pretty difficult always to see what they felt. If they could feel anything, but that was impossible. Right? Yeah, maybe it was better to go back to the office, with the safe doors.  
You peeked outside to see if there was anyone near and looked right in the magenta eyes of your old pal Bonnie. You jumped backwards and felt with Foxy on the ground. The metal hurt your back a lot and you could feel something sharp pointing in your flesh. You was surprised by all. How could Foxy fall? Was he that weak now? Were his legs not strong enough? Or did he just stand on the wrong way, maybe he was walking to you when you was checking. Anyways, it hurt. You tried to stand up, feeling something ripping your flesh. In pain you closed your eyes and came up so fast as possible. An awful pain, going right through your body let you scream. Tears jumped in your eyes. Warm blood was flowing on your back, making your clothes wet. You rolled over and looked at Foxy, who was still lying on the ground, the piece of metal you felt on was peeking out, with your blood on it . He didn't move anymore. Was he broken? What to do? You needed help, but you only had them and they most likely wouldn't help you. This was not good.


End file.
